But If You Turn It This Way
by fightXtheXdawn
Summary: Ever gazed at Jareth and wondered "what is this guy thinking?" well, I got kind of curious myself. So this is five years after Sarah beat the Labyrinth, she's written a book and Jareth's not too pleased with how she depicted him...
1. Five Years Later

A/N~ So, it's Jareth's side of the story, with a little bit of five years later romance (eventually) and a poor attempt at humor... eventually. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own David Bowie. *sigh*

* * *

"Give me back my brother!" The girl stood in front of him, tall and impressive, hands on either side of her hips. Her eyes flashed defiantly, as if challenging him, as if to prove she could handle anything he threw at her. He moved forward, a cat stalking it's prey.

"He's there, in my castle." He said, gesturing behind him and beyond her window to where the Labyrinth now materialized. He glanced back at her, leaning close, almost whispering. "Do you still want to look for him?"

"I- I have to go through there?" She asks, suddenly anxious. The sprawling twists and turns of the Labyrinth were enough to make even the most sturdy of them quake. Well, all but one girl but let's not even go there. Jareth twirled a strand of her long red hair between his fingers idly, watching the light play over it. She turned to him, eyes already filled with distraction, voice pleading. "Couldn't you just give him back, please?"

"Give who back?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He had caught her eyes now, it was hopeless. She leaned a little into him, a confused look clouding her features.

"What were we talking about?" She asks. He let out a sigh, disappointed as always. She had forgotten so easily, so uncaringly. A crystal materialized in his hands. At that, her eyes went wide. "Oh, hell no! I've heard about you!"

"Wait!" He called as she tore from his arms, running back towards the window.

"No, keep the kid!" She hollered back, not even bothering to turn around. With that, she jumped through the window where her room was, the window faded and vanished, and the clock chimed once, meaning the game was over. He had won but it was an empty win.

"Sarah!" He muttered darkly, spinning on his heel and storming towards the Labyrinth. In an instant he was walking the long hallway of his castle towards the goblin thrown about room where the baby now waited.

"Is she gonna try, majesty?" Hoggle asked, the baby cradled in his arms. Since Sarah had defeated the Labyrinth all of her friends were "promoted" by Jareth. It helped him keep an eye on them and assure they wouldn't meddle too much again.

"No, of course not Hedgewart." He snapped, taking the baby up in his arms and dismissing the goblin from his sight with a leer. Hoggle rushed through the doors and out to the garden without bothering to correct him.

Jareth settled on his chair with the boy in his arms. The child yawned a little, his blue eyes opening ever so slightly, before curling himself closer to the Goblin King and going back to sleep. Jareth let out a tired sigh but passed his hand over the child and muttered under his breath. The little one immediately began to transform and the King looked away, focusing instead on the new crystal that materialized in his free hand. He had seen this part before. He set his gaze steely and began once more to curse that wretched girl Sarah under his breath as the crystal fogged and cleared to an image.

* * *

"Tell me the story again, Sarah!" Toby said excitedly, clamoring for a seat in his older sisters lap. He was almost six now and getting to be pretty big for laps but he insisted every time his sister came home from college that that was where he belonged.

"Which story, Toe?" She asked. She already knew the answer, a small part of her was hoping that for once she would be wrong. She wasn't.

"The one about the girl and the maze-"

"Labyrinth"

"-Same thing, and the Goblin King and the fieries and the little boy!" He finished excitedly, looking up at her with wide eyes. She sighed and wiped his hair out of his eyes.

"Let's do a different one today, ok Toe?"

"But why?"

"Yes Sarah, you should be proud of yourself. You've got a book published and you're not even done with college yet. Why not flaunt it about some?" Karen said, walking into the living room and plumping cushions and other meaningless things stay at home moms find to do once all the vacuuming and dusting is done.

"I just don't feel like telling that one, is all." Sarah replied, looking down like she always did when she wasn't telling the full story. For a brief moment she looked almost guilty but it was gone when she next looked up. "I'm just tired of it, I guess."

"Aw but Sarahhh!" Toby whined, making the pouty face. "C'mon, please, please, please? You're never home to tell me stories anymore. If I have to hear the story about Cinderella one more time I'm going to scream!"

"Sarah-" Karen began.

"Oh, alright, alright already." She moaned, rubbing her temples. Home for ten minutes and already they were giving her a headache. She readjusted Toby in her lap so her legs wouldn't fall asleep and she began to tell the story.

* * *

Hours later, Sarah was sitting on her old bed, gazing about at her childhood memories. She looked longingly at the little dog stuffed animal, the goblin book ends, and yes, even the figurine on her vanity table. She hadn't seen them in such a long time…

She got to her feet and wandered to the vanity, winding up the familiar music box as she passed it. Then she settled on the little seat and avoided her reflection, opting instead to study the little figuring of the Goblin King. He looked much fiercer in porcelain, but he lacked all the intensity in his gaze, all the charm in his voice, the magic in his movements. She ran her fingers lightly over it.

"That was quite an enthralling tale earlier, Sarah. I must say." came a voice behind her. She glanced up in the mirror to see the real Goblin King, Jareth, standing there looking straight into her eyes. It was the way Hoggle had communicated with her that first year back, sort of a phone apparently.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" She demanded, feeling her pulse quicken. He let out a low, throaty chuckle.

"Why don't you turn and face me Sarah, pet." He replied, crossing his arms. She turned then and sure enough he was standing in the middle of her room, making everything in it, including her look dwarfed in comparison. His presence seemed to fill the very air, an intense electricity crackled in the air. Magic.

"Oh." She said simply, words and breath flying from her instantly.

"Hello Sarah." He said, smiling in that smug way of his as he adjusted his glove a little. She noted that the smile didn't reach his eyes. They remained cold and disapproving. She got up and tried to move across the room to the door. It wouldn't open.

"Why can't I leave my room?" She demanded, coming back and glaring up at him.

"We need to have a chat." He replied. She tried the door handle again. Nope, not budging. She glanced back up at him. He looked down his nose at her before motioning towards the door with his head. "It's for everyone's protection."

"Let me out of my damn room. You can't do this!" she shrieked, pushing him. "You have no power over me, you don't! You can't do this!"

"But I can, and I will." He replied, catching her wrists as she fought against him. He pushed her gently so she sat on her bed, still holding her arms. "Until midnight, neither of us leave this room. We're going to have a discussion, Sarah dear."

"I'm not your dear." She spat back, glaring at him as coldly as she could. He simply gave that smile of his before turning away and walking to sit in a chair that suddenly appeared in the center of her room. She tried to stand and try the door again but found she couldn't make any movement to get up at all. Her arms and legs moved freely but when she attempted to use them to stand, she found it wouldn't happen. "Why can't I move?"

"Because you're just going to try running again." He replied as a steaming goblet appeared in his hand. He sipped it before offering it to her. She shook her head stubbornly and looked towards the window. "Let's get to business, shall we?"

Sarah wanted to remain stubbornly silent. She wanted to stare out that window until her eyes fell out. Wanted to stay stony until he got bored and went away. Still, she had a curious side and his statement was appealing to it. He knew what buttons to push and she hated that more than anything. Finally, she turned to him, "What business? I've already beaten the Labyrinth, what more could you want with me?"

"That's quite an extensive list, do we really want to go into that?" He replied, raising his eyebrows. When the blush pooled over her face, he chuckled again. "I thought not. No, I am strictly here on business concerning this novel of yours."

"Oh crap, was I supposed to get rights to use that material or something?" She demanded, slapping herself in the head. Jareth started a little at the action but said nothing as she ranted to herself in typical Sarah fashion. "I figured it wouldn't be an issue since people would just look at it and laugh. Nobody actually believes that stuff, it's fiction… at least that's what it's been published under. If I were to try and get it published as memoir or something they'd give me some pretty funny looks."

"No, this isn't about your blatant plagiarism. It is, however, about what people believe is true or not." He explained, frowning as he saw her hand almost itching to strike out- whether at herself or him he couldn't be sure. "It's creating a lot of problems. Not only do you depict me as some heinous monster, but it's actually causing people to quit the Labyrinth before they even begin. I've had three people actually on the brink of trying up and run when they realized who I was. It wasn't the Labyrinth that scared them, it was me. May I ask why?"

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Why are they terrified of me? What have you written?"

"Only the truth."

"Truth?!" He practically yelled. She trembled a little. The very lighting of the room seemed to shudder and darken briefly. Then he passed a hand in front of his face and was calm once more. "Truth. I have news for you Sarah. I have actually read this rubbish and none of the stuff about me is truth."

"Of course it is. I wrote down everything you did to me and my friends while I was trying to solve that nasty Labyrinth!" She argued.

"Yes, but did you honestly know what was going through my head as in your novel you so clearly seem to think you do? What, were you a mind reader, Sarah?" He demanded. "Why, you seemed to think me a tyrannical jerk bent on world domination or something… and what's this obsession with hair gel all about? My hair is naturally a… 'porcupine mess' I believed you dubbed it."

"Well, what was there to read?" She jutted out her chin bravely. "Your actions spoke loud enough for even the most simple person to assume your motives and thoughts."

"Indeed and only a simpleton seemed to be the one running through my Labyrinth and guessing at my thoughts- because they were all incorrect, Sarah." He sneered. "I was not thinking the whole time about how wonderful it would be to have Toby for a new lavatory cleaner, you foolish girl!"

"How dare you-"

"You are a foolish girl! You were a foolish girl then and you're still a foolish girl now! Whether you may ever change is a question I pondered to myself when skimming over that trash of yours." He said harshly, stopping the words in her throat. It was the harshest critique of her book so far and it caused a lump to form in her throat. He sighed, once more passing a hand over his face. "Forgive me, I did not intend to be so harsh. I've lost my temper."

"So, what's your side of the story then?" She asked, her voice strong as ever despite the glistening in her eyes. It almost pained him to see her so near to tears and because of something he said. Almost being the key word. He was still to infuriated about what her little tale was causing in his world to really care how bad she felt about it. She deserved to feel bad. He was positive she did and the Goblin King never doubted his own judgment.

"Would you really care to sit still and listen to it then?"

"Well, I'm not saying I'll believe it, but I'll listen. You've got me trapped here with you until midnight remember? And you better be telling me the truth on that one too- if 12:01 rolls around and I still can't move, I'm taking drastic measures." She promised.

"No need to threaten, Sarah" He replied. "Very well, my side of the story. Of course we must go back to that day in the park I suppose…"

* * *

A/N~ Jedi Mind Trick: you will review this chapter.


	2. Let The Games Begin

A/N~ Welcome back. Are you ready for this? Pfft, hope so. I apologize, there is a lot of dialogue taken straight from the movie it seems and it's going to be hard to work the Jareth/Sarah scenes without it. Bare with me on that one, the whole thing won't be a huge rerun, I swear!

Disclaimer: All the familiar dialogue you see, belongs to the crew who made Labyrinth and the actors who originally spoke them onscreen. David Bowie, my love, not mine. :[

* * *

As we all know, things can not be done normally when the Goblin King is involved. I'm sure they even have to make his French Toast some sketchy way every morning- cause he definitely eats French toast. Loves it. Who doesn't? Anyways, instead of sitting there calmly telling the story to Sarah in the boring fashion mortals have, he conjured a crystal.

Sarah tensed as the thing dropped out of midair and landed in his waiting grasp. He seemed to find her apprehension amusing and chuckled a little as he began to run it over his hands in that hypnotic, impossible way he has. "It's only a crystal."

"Yeah, yeah and Karen won an Olympic medal for swimming." Sarah retorted.

Jareth sighed impatiently but tossed the crystal into the air. Sarah's reflexes had her reaching a hand towards it to catch it before it broke all over the floor. It popped like a bubble as her fingers touched it and a wind picked up, blowing out her electric lights and sending them both into blackness.

"Where are we?" She half sighed, half moaned. She was sick of his games already. Heck, she was sick of them before he even appeared in her room again.

"Nowhere at the moment."

"How am I supposed to believe you if we're stuck in freaking Limbo?"

"You still complain far too much for your own good. Perhaps it's a mortal trait."

"Perhaps it is!"

"Sarah?"

"What?"

"Shut up and let me tell the story."

"How are you- there's nothing here- Jareth!" No answer. Great, he had left her there. Wait, there was something bright in the far edge of her vision. It was growing brighter even as her own ability to speak and even really think grew hazier. Suddenly her thoughts weren't hers and the sights opening up weren't what she saw either. It was all Jareth's and she was left a mute spectator in the corner of his mind.

* * *

The view below was of a small town on a gray day. There was a park just beneath and so he spun down, landing on a post. She was here. He could sense her. He could hear her. She certainly wasn't subtle about it.

Stomp, stomp, stomp- he winced at every footfall. His ears were so much more sensitive as an owl, he'd have to make note of investing in some earmuff charm of sorts… oh, here she comes. His attention is diverted back to the park.

A young girl steps into view, dressed in a ridiculous princess costume- the kind you would envision on the front of those cheap romance/thrillers involving haunted castles and young maidens trying to escape. Perhaps he had the wrong park… he ruffled his feathers to take off again, just as she began to speak.

"'Give me the child'" she intoned, walking forward a little with a look of determination on her face. Jareth gave the park a once over and seeing nothing, focused back on the girl. Still, that dress… she was speaking again. The dialogue flowed easily from her lips, maybe a bit whispery and dramatic, but the words were dead on.

Wow, she was good. He had only just had that play circulating for about a year or so now… since he had stepped in with the idea with this big director in New York. He was even the star of the play for the first few productions… till he got tired of it. This girl reminded him of his costar, actually. Continue, he thought to himself.

Her voice faltered a little she looked down, losing that confident defiant look she had going on. Overhead there was a rumble. Jareth fluffed his feathers nervously, praying it could hold off. The girls face clouded over as she rummaged for her book. "'For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great'… damn, I can never remember that line."

Brilliant! He practically hooted triumphantly at this. He had been watching this young girl for a few months now, sensing her growing dislike of her conditions and treatment at home. She seemed to think the world owed her some great favor and this amused him greatly. What really kept him coming back however, was her obsession with the play. He was positive that one of these days she was going to get so fed up, she'd wish that bouncing baby boy right away. Of course, he was hoping against it, but this one seemed fiery and stubborn. Maybe she'd actually make the challenge interesting for once… if it happened. Which he hoped not.

"'You have no power over me'" She said finally, checking the little playbook she carried everywhere. Bingo. Over to the side, the big shaggy beast of a dog barked. Jareth winced at the harsh sound before glancing back at the girl. She sighed to the dog just as the bell in the church began to toll. Apparently, she was late for being home. She took off running just as the skies opened up signaling it was Jareth's cue to leave.

* * *

Back in the Underground the goblins were all drunk, again. He materialized among them just as one was flung from the barrel in the corner. He smoothly moved half a foot to the left and goblin ended his journey by introducing his face to the wall. He then proceeded to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, blinking up at Jareth surprised. "Hi, Majesty."

"Get up!" He said with an exasperated sigh. The goblin obeyed, adjusting his clothes with some difficulty. The Goblin King waited with his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose. "Has Rowena come by yet? She mentioned she would on her way to the Ball."

"Oh er, yes, I believe she did!" The goblin said after a moment puzzling it out. He stumbled over to Jareth and used the king's arm for support. His rancid breath made Jareth gag a little and he nudged the goblin away.

"Well, what did she say?"

"Oh well, you know I don't quite know that, Majesty." The goblin said. Jareth grew irritated and began to raise his arm to swat it away. The goblin quickly recovered, saying, "Oh, but you know I think she's still here!"

"What?"

"Yes, she's talking to that Gate Keeper- er, Fairy Exterminator- Hoggle!" It said quickly.

"Excellent. Go and send for Higgle at once."

"Yessir." The goblin vanished from his sight, stumbling awkwardly out the doorway. Jareth went to the rest of them, kicking one in his way. To an outsider this would look like abuse and to an extent it was, but he had been among them for so many centuries and their constant drinking was enough to send anybody into an annoyance. He wouldn't kick them had he not known that such things felt like little more than a playful nudge to the hard skinned creatures. Still, as soon as they sense his dark mood, they clamored up and at the ready. For goblins this meant they stood and leaned and shoved each other, all intent on staring at their King.

"Yes, majesty? What is it you need?" One of his more favorite goblins asked. Ruskin wasn't so dimwitted or prone to drunkenness as the others. He was considerably buzzed however but it was nothing compared to the goblin's normal state.

"I have a job for the lot of you." Jareth said, staring each one in the face. They instantly broke into groans. Thought most of the goblins had very little to do, they didn't really enjoy doing anything period. They were after all, rather lazy creatures. "I need you to go Aboveground for me."

"Aboveground!" They squealed in delight, mood immediately cleared.

"This is not a pleasure trip!" He yelled over them and they quieted as quickly as they could. He paced a little in front of them. "There is a girl up there… who may wish her little brother away."

"But sir, usually when they do that, we're alerted here and the baby just appears over there." One of the goblins piped up, indicating the indented area of the floor.

"I know that Obkin-"

"Ipkin" The goblin cut in.

"-Ipkin, sorry." Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples. He was terrible with names, constantly forgetting them. Still, he couldn't be normal, apologetic goblin king. He needed to start getting fierce if that baby was to be wished away. Besides, the goblins always seemed to enjoy the scary aura he presented to Labyrinth challengers. He went on. "This babe is different. The girl is stubborn, I think she'll run it. I want you all up there to get a good look at her and make sure the baby is safely transported here, got it?"

"Yes majesty." They all swore. Then they scurried off out the door, just as a goblin slipped in leading an elegant Fey woman with long black hair and violet eyes. Her gown was iridescent black- green and violet hues weaving in and out as she moved. She smiled up at him revealing pointy white teeth.

"Hello Jareth, you're late as always I see." She said in a whisper-soft voice that rose and fell like musical chimes blowing in the wind.

"Rowena, so kind of you to wait." He replied, taking her offered hand and brushing a kiss against her knuckles. The dwarf that brought her stood a little ways away from them. He was a quiet fellow that kept mostly to his hut and didn't associate much up at the castle and Jareth had already forgotten what it was the goblin had called him. So he just waved his arm grandly and barked out, "You, back to your duties!"

"Y-yessir!" The goblin stammered, blushing wildly and running from the room so as to obey the King's orders more quickly.

"You shouldn't be so forceful. They are your people, you know. You want them to like you or else you'll have an overthrowing on your hands." Rowena scolded.

"Mothering as always." Jareth said wistfully, with a teasing smile. "Never fear Rowena, the goblins are an unusual breed of subjects to have. They like being ordered about and they like being treated like dirt. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen. You know the first month I was here, I was nothing but kindness and they all thought me a pansy!"

"How curious!" She said, her jaw dropping a little in amazement. She shook it away with a small smile. "Then I suppose you're ruling just as you should."

"And such a kingdom I rule…" He muttered darkly.

"Oh Jareth, don't start." She insisted. "I can not stand this talk of yours about how you hate your job. It's your job, there's nothing you can do about it. Besides, most of these children are better off-"

"Looking like wrinkled leather?"

"-living here." She finished, giving him a stern look. "You're being nonsensical."

"Alright, I'll be silent on the subject forever." He promised, looking across the room. She placed a hand on his cheek and moved his head so that he was staring into her eyes.

"Don't let the tasks set to you determine who you are. You're not this cold, calculating being I see before me now. It is just a job and you do it well. Don't bring your work home with you." She said, figuring this was wise advice.

"Don't bring my work home with me?" He repeated. "Rowena, where do you think the infant comes to be changed? And the challenger should they accept is practically barreling around in my back yard!"

"You know what I mean." She insisted. Just then there was thunderous clap and the lights flickered. She sighed a little. "Something tells me you're not coming to the ball."

"Duty calls." He replied with an apologetic smile. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, lovingly. He knew she was hoping he'd give her a ring any day now but something kept telling him the time wasn't right. He followed his gut on this one.

"Think about what I said." She told him before gliding through the doors and vanishing out of sight. For a moment he just stared after her, but he could sense the girls growing distress Aboveground and so he transformed into an owl once more and glided out an open window.

* * *

"How come I never met this Rowena woman?" Sarah's voice cut through the image of owl-Jareth soaring through the open night air. How she had managed to untangle her own thoughts from his puzzled him exceedingly, but she never was one to just sit back and go with the flow. Jareth sighed impatiently.

"You did meet her, Sarah."

"I most certainly did not."

"You just don't remember because you were asleep."

"Well then obviously I didn't meet her. You can't meet people while you're asleep."

"Will you just shut up and let me continue with the story?"

"She's right, you need to drop the whole attitude thing."

"Alright… I'm sorry. Please, Sarah dear, will you quiet down and let me continue."

"Fine."

* * *

Jareth beat at the glass of the double doors with his wings, terrifying the already frightened girl. He could see his subjects popping up from under the bed, in drawers, hampers, wherever they could squeeze themselves and the girl was clearly not enjoying the game of hide and seek. Jareth decided the time had come.

With a little bit of magic, the doors relented under his beating wings and he soared through, circling Sarah once before flapping away to make his grand transformation, accompanied by glitter and lightening of course.

When she was able to take in his appearance she asked something about his identity, right on the mark of course. He figured she would be, what with all the reading about him she did. So, instead of answering, he chose to take this time and look her over more closely.

She was young, maybe fifteen but he could already see that she was going to grow up into a beauty. Those eyes especially… a beautiful green now wide and glittering with terror. Her fear practically begged his more animal-like nature forward. She was speaking again, those full lips moving with no doubt some whiney complaint.

"I want my brother back please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said." He replied shortly, crossing his arms to look even more intimidating. His adrenaline was pumping excitement through his veins. He knew she wouldn't give up so easily as the others. He'd have a game of this one. He'd have a small challenge compared to the mundane. He would have a small hope for the poor boy now back in the throne room amongst the goblins.

"But I didn't mean it!" She insisted, more worry clouding her eyes.

"Oh, you didn't?" He asked in disbelief. Her words had to have been convincing; she wasn't that good of an actress to make it so without some honest feeling behind it. He smirked a little at this just as she asked where the baby was. "You know very well where he is."

"Please bring him back, please!" She begged, stepping forward.

Her pleading was grating on his nerves, like all pleading usually did after the first few words or so. He wanted her to step up and say, "fine let's do this" but he knew nothing ever came so simply. To distract her, he put on his charm, striding forward with a smile, and ordered her back to her room to play and forget her brother. He hoped this would strike an angry note with her, that he should think so childishly of her. Maybe it would get a rise out and she would yell or argue. Anything but this pleading.

"I can't." She said meekly. Inwardly he sighed, but tried a different tactic. He made a crystal materialize out of thin air before her, a gift. She eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It's a crystal, nothing more" He stated the obvious as he began to let it dance over his hands expertly. The hypnotic movement captured her attention more than any of his words and for a moment he felt resentful of this. He went on, "but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you you're dreams."

He had her entranced, he could tell. He slid a subtle hint of favoritism, that she was not an ordinary girl and she was better off without the baby. He prayed it was pushing it too far and she would take the bauble and quit before the challenge even began. He offered it before her eyes if she would only forget…

"I can't." She said again, proceeding to tell him why she couldn't. He sighed, losing patience with the whole ordeal. The girl honestly had no emotion? He tried fear next and the crystal vanished, replaced by a snake. He then proceeded to toss it at the girl who cried out and threw it to the ground, now a mere scarf with one of the goblin's pets entangled in it. Jareth chuckled at the reaction.

"You're no match for me Sarah." He said finally, believing this to be perfectly true. Still, she's got to try it, he hoped. She's made it this far still, she can accept the challenge. She's going to, he knew it. Yes, she was still insisting she had to get the baby. He then ventured to show her his castle through the open casement. "Do you still want to look for him?"

She said something but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy anticipating what was about to ensue. The tricks he could play, the mind games he could set in motion, it was beautiful. This was the most alive he had felt in decades, the most excitement he had felt since… forever. All thanks to this girl. Still…

"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late." The warning was halfhearted. She didn't heed it. Excellent. He admired her for a moment; she could be the cover of a book right now, standing stark against the backdrop of the twisting and turning monster that was his Labyrinth. He couldn't wait for this tale to ensue.

"It doesn't look that far." She said, her old stubbornness coming back. He came up behind her to speak into her ear, frighten her a little more and all. Her hair smelt like apple, he noted offhand as he stepped back again to start the clock.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us… forever. Such a pity." He said, vanishing dramatically as was his habit. Jareth was not one to skimp out on the melodrama.

He reappeared in his throne room, conjuring up a crystal once one of the goblins had placed young Toby in his arms. Together, they stared deep into the void, watching Toby's older sister Sarah make her way towards the gates.

"Let the games begin." Jareth murmured with a low chuckle. He smiled wide at the little one, showing his sharp teeth. Toby chuckled, ruining the moment of wild fierceness Jareth had tried to conjure up. He had always been a hit with the kids.


End file.
